User blog:ThisIsXenon/Part of *official* FC Novel
“Calling it. Emmet gets the point. You can let her up now.” Emmet Toboro removed his forearm from his opponent’s throat and helped her up. “Good game, Emmet,” she said with a slight dip of her head. “Good game, Saidi,” he replied, returning the gesture. “I love reffing fights between you two,” Atari slung an arm around Saidi’s shoulder. “Saidi here's one of the only ones who’s really a challenge for our Kamikaze.” Emmet snorted as his Atari nickname flew through the air. “You say that,” Saidi rubbed her arm, a light blush slightly visible on her ebony face. “But I'm still the ninth ranker.” “Because you don’t ever challenge anyone,” Atari said. “Because I don't have enough points to challenge,” Saidi argued. “Because you don’t ever fight anyone!” Atari threw her hands in the air. “You can’t expect to rise up in the ranks of you--” “Atari, calm down.” Emmet saw a flash of pastel blue hair, then Jay appeared at his side. “Calm down?” Atari squawked. “Atari doesn't do calm, remember?” Emmet said. Jay laughed as Atari started to object. “You can't argue,” Saidi said with a grin. Atari rolled her eyes. “Someone put tape on Kamikaze’s wall, lo tengo?” Jay held up a roll of duct tape. “Already done. Emmet’s win total is now seven thousand nine hundred and seventy-one.” Atari whistled and Saidi clapped. Emmet only blinked. “It's been four years,” he said. “It's not that impressive.” “Uh, yes it is,” Jay jabbed his arm with her finger. “Several rankers been here since Fight Club started and they don't have that many points.” Emmet looked around the small room. The walls, light grey and once very smooth, sported scuffs and scratches from seven years of turmoil. The tape dividing the back wall into sections was peeling slightly. He saw his name, then the space underneath it covered in tape. It was the most by a long shot. He clenched his fists. That wasn't really a good thing. More tape meant more fights, and more fights meant more internal anger that had exploded out. “Earth to Emmet, do you read?” He snapped back into reality as Atari waved her hand in his face. “Yeah, sorry, spaced out for a sec,” he shook his head to clear it. “You were saying?” “That also you've won more than anyone else,” Jay said. “You consistently win fights. Most of the others win and lose sporadically.” Emmet shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Wait, where is everyone?” Atari whipped her head around. Her ponytail smacked Saidi in the face. “Is it really only the four of us?” “There’s an after school pep rally at the big high school across town, I think,” Saidi replied. “So that's where Stinson, Zayn, Jonathan, Carli, and Liese are. Not sure about Shane.” “I heard his dad isn't doing too well,” Jay murmured. “He's been in the hospital for a while now.” “Also, I bet Lincoln is in the back,” Emmet finished. “And Roger could be anywhere.” Atari huffed a sigh. “I really need to pay attention when people are talking more.” “I’d agree with you, but I'm afraid I'd get punched in the face,” Emmet said. “Fortunately, _I_ can say that without getting punched in the face,” Saidi cracked a smile. “Atari, you need to pay attention when people are talking.” Atari rolled her eyes as Jay laughed. “I do have to admit that she’s right,” Atari shot Saidi a glance that Emmet couldn't read, then glared at Emmet and Jay. “But I will fight both of you to defend my honour.” Jay shrugged. “Okay.” “Bring it on,” Emmet pulled his hands out of his pockets and slid into a fighting stance. Atari looked at both of them for a moment, then yelled a war cry and tackled Jay, who made a noise of surprise. “I DECLARE A TICKLE WAR!” Atari bellowed. “Aaah, how are you suddenly not menacing!” Jay tried to scramble away. As Atari and Jay chased each other around the room, Emmet looked to Saidi. “You bring something out in her,” he said. “Something I haven't seen before.” Saidi furrowed her brow. “Intentional goofiness?” “Something like that,” Emmet replied. “It's kinda cute, I have to admit,” Saidi crossed her arms. “I wonder how differently she acts at school.” “She’s got Jay to worry about there,” Emmet murmured. “So probably pretty aggressive.” Saidi frowned. “True.” Emmet felt a pang in his heart whenever he thought about Jay’s situation. Being transgender in a traditional and conforming household had led her to evacuate that household and live with Atari. She was in a better environment now, but having to go through all that abuse had a huge impact on her. Emmet watched the shiny scars on her wrists flash in the fluorescent light. He wouldn't let anything else hurt her. “Your eyes got really steely,” Saidi commented. “What's up?” “Nothing,” he replied, still watching Jay. “Everything’s fine.” “Ah,” Saidi said, following his gaze. “I see.” “It’s not like that,” Emmet protested. Saidi raised an eyebrow. “Please don't give me that look.” “Please don't give me your bullshit.” Emmet snorted. He was about to reply with something he hoped was clever when Jay ran over and hid behind him, her hands pressing into his back. “Truce! Truce!” Atari slid to a halt. “Why are you using Emmet as a human shield?” “I need to…...catch my breath...give me a second,” Jay wrapped her arms around Emmet's waist and leaned on him. Saidi gave him a look that he pointedly ignored. Jay was shaking a little bit. “You okay?” he asked her. “Yeah, yeah,” Jay said, letting go. She was still breathing hard. “Just--” The door opened, and Jay stopped mid-sentence. Category:Blog posts